


End to Begin the Present

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance, it's the start of a new decade yet im still writing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "He was still here, smiling. Her own smile grew wider."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	End to Begin the Present

The stars sparkled in the dark blue night. They shine bright, like the light at the end of the tunnel. It was like the stars were speaking hope for her. Wishes come true when one worked hard to achieve it, no matter the cost. Even if one trips and gives up temporarily, if they had a strong will and stronger faith, little by little, they would be one step closer to their goal.

Had her wish came true?

Elke looked back at him.

He gazed at the same night, standing right next beside her. His face was stoic as always. Brows furrowed and lips curled downwards. The strands of hair that wasn’t kept in his ponytail had moved to the direction of the soft breeze.

She kept seeing this look of his. Always scowling, always wearing a sharp look. The years gone by and yet he never lost his usual demeanor.

It was as if he was just a figment of her imagination, born from a wish.

Elke reached up to him, her hand extending towards his face. When her fingertips touched the stubble near his jaw, he turned his face to look at her.

She expected this imagery to disappear right now.

Slowly morphing into nothingness as she brings herself back to the harsh reality.

It was how it goes.

* * *

Elke suddenly touched him.

He turned to face her, his face expressing confusion.

The look on her face made his lip twitched into a small smile.

Here she was, giving him a bright smile.

Usually, she would cower in fear and stop herself from doing little things like this. The first time she’d succeeded, there was a look on her face that made him frown.

She was reluctant.

Afraid to be affectionate, even if it was short. Doubting herself, doubting if she was actually with him, or they were dating out of convenience. There was no doubt she thought he only asked her hand for marriage just to make her feel better.

Time and time again proved otherwise.

But Elke needed constant reminder, through actions and words. He understood why, and he accepted that part of her. Her life wasn’t pristine and perfect than he initially thought; she’d shared a memory she tried so hard to suppress deep inside her mind. Finding out her past life, the life behind what was shared by a princess whose desire was to explore the outside world…

How did someone like him give her the light she was looking for?

What had he done to breathe life back into her?

The eyes that sparkled as he gazed at them, the eyes filled with light, one day, he’ll find his answer.

She would tell him the answer.

He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. A soft giggle, she was pleased. As he pulled back, warmth overflowed him. A gentle smile graced her lips, and her eyes showed no signs of doubt.

Kagerou pulled her against him.

* * *

It wasn’t easy to be more open, let alone open something up to someone you wanted to trust. When she told him everything, the change had happened. Gone where the constant battle inside her mind, the doubts, the fears, they vanished. The thorns and needles that surrounded her had been cleared. 

It didn’t happen quickly nor soon, however. She didn’t even forced herself to magically transform into someone else. One thing was for sure, their bond grew stronger each day.

The trauma about the length of her hair now turned into a wound that must remain open. The nightmares, the memories, one must be strong enough to face them with a brave face. This was her symbolism of change, parting herself from who she was back then, and to start anew.

As she blinked, she could feel the breeze blew past her. Her raven hair swayed slightly, its weight a constant reminder that it had remained long. When she blinked, the memory she feared of losing didn’t disappear.

Kagerou was still here, smiling.

Her own smile grew wider.

Elke returned his embrace, relishing his warmth, his presence. Give and take, compromise and acceptance, some elements of romance, whatever words and thoughts that swam in her head, they were important. It helped her to not give up on him, to fight against the reluctance. Their relationship may not be normal, but it sure was genuine.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you.”

There was no trace of weakness on her words. A strong affirmation. She loved him.

A tighter embrace was the response she received. She closed her eyes.


End file.
